The New Girl on the Block
by Funny-Gal06
Summary: *Finally updated* With the end of the school year drawing to a close, what will people write in the 'New Girl's' yearbook? *Read and Rewview*
1. The New Girl

"Mom! Lizzie's hogging the bathroom again!" Matt belted down the stairs to Mrs. McGuire as she fixed her children's lunches.  
  
"Lizze! Let your brother have a turn in the bathroom!" Mrs. McGuire bellowed up the stairs.  
  
Lizzie strolled out of the bathroom, "Here you go, twerp." She tossed him his hair gel as she pounded down the stairs. She was wearing a long sleeved purple peasant top and a frayed jean skirt with a pair of chunky clogs.  
  
"Lizzie if you don't hurry up, you'll miss the bus!" Mr. McGuire commented as he fixed his tie in the hallway mirror.  
  
"You guys worry too much!" Lizzie laughed as she grabbed a piece of toast, snatched her lunch and book bag, kissed her parents goodbye, and left chopping on her toast as she hurried to her stop.  
  
She waved to her friend, Miranda who was looking stylish in a one sleeved pucker top and a khaki skirt with a pair of black clogs.  
  
"Hey guys! What classes are you in?" Gordo peered over Lizzie's shoulder trying to catch a look at her schedule.  
  
"It's awful! First I have English, then History, Science, French, Drama, Math, Lunch, and finally PE." Lizzie took a breath after saying her hectic schedule.  
  
"Sounds like mine, except I'm taking Spanish instead of French." Gordo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and Miranda's in all of my classes." The two girls giggled at this delightful prospect.  
  
The three discussed their teachers and supplies as they got on the bus.  
  
************************************************************************ "Can you believe those lockers! They are so teeny tiny!" Miranda cried out in exasperation as she and Lizzie walked to class.  
  
"I hope Gordo can find us in this huge school." Lizzie said, looking at the packed hallways.  
  
"I fell like a sardine in this crowd. And I can't even see the door numbers!" Miranda jumped up and down.  
  
"Here it is!" Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her into a small hallway. They walked a few feet before they found room N201.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Gordo asked from a back table.  
  
"How can anyone get through that hallway? It's a wonder we both made it out alive." Miranda explained as she threw her book bag into a chair.  
  
"People just aren't used to the school yet, they haven't found the easiest way to their classes. I'm sure the congestion will clear up in a couple of weeks." Gordo said.  
  
The class got started at exactly 8:45. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened it and hurried the girl to the empty seat near Lizzie and her friends. She had long, light brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved pink and navy blue Ralph Lauren shirt, jeans, and a pair of brown soccer-looking shoes. Lizzie and Miranda noted that her makeup was very natural looking and her hair had a lot of shine. Gordo noticed she had some reading books and he had the same schedule as she did. She noticed Gordo looking at her and smiled.  
  
"Did you know this school doesn't have any windows in the classrooms? Except in the Governor's School Section, that's where they have painted on windows." She explained.  
  
"I didn't know that." Lizzie said.  
  
"But which is sadder? Having no windows or having painted on windows?" She asked.  
  
"They are both pretty crummy if you ask me!" Miranda whispered.  
  
The four laughed at what Miranda had said.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Lizzie asked this new girl.  
  
"I'm Teresa, but everyone calls me T. Who are you're friends?" Teresa asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm Lizzie and these are my friends, Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
"Gordo? That's an interesting name."  
  
"Yeah, it's my nickname. I saw we have the same classes. Do you know where any of them are?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I think I do. But if we get lost, don't blame me!" They laughed and planned to talk more in drama.  
  
A/N: I'm not finished yet! I've just started HS so it's really crazy so I might not update as often as you would like. Don't hate me because of it! 


	2. Drama Class

A/N: I wrote this after finishing a practice SOL. I know I am crazy to keep writing, because my right hand is so sore it's about to fall off. But this is for you all! Hope you enjoy! ************************************************************************ "The classes are so easy!" Lizzie laughed as she and Miranda met up with Gordo and Teresa.  
  
"You just wait! They are going to get harder soon." Teresa informed them.  
  
"Well, drama is the one subject that won't get harder!" Miranda said as she threw her books into her locker.  
  
"What I can't believe is that you took drama too, Gordo." Lizzie gushed.  
  
"I thought I needed a break from my serious life and get to play other people. Anyway I might catch some good footage I can use." Gordo explained as he petted his camera.  
  
"Good afternoon students, I'm glad you entered my door on the path of life."  
  
"Mr. Diggs, I can't believe you're gonna be our drama teacher! You aren't subbing anymore?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"I finally got certified to be a bona fide teacher! Once I get tenure I'll be home free!" Mr. Diggs clarified.  
  
The gang got seated and waited while the rest of the class filed in.  
  
"Greetings female earthlings!"  
  
"Tudgeman, get away!" Miranda said, pushing him down the isle.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, so good to see you!" Ethan cooed as he walked into the room, giving Lizzie a wide smile.  
  
"You guys know a lot of people," Teresa said nodding. "Now who are they?"  
  
"Mr. Diggs used to substitute at our school all the time, Larry Tudgeman is an annoying slimeball and I suggest you stay away from him, and Ethan is a hunk," Lizzie and Miranda sighed as Gordo said Ethan's name. "At least these two think so."  
  
"Sit down Miss Taylor, if you would be so kind. Thank you. Now, today I have a special treat! We're going to be playing Whose Line is it Anyway?. We'll start with Larry Tudgeman, Ethan Craft, Bob Spitz, and Teresa Taylor."  
  
The four walked to the chairs at the front of the room and sat down. Mr. Diggs sat behind his desk and put on Drew Carey styled glasses.  
  
"The first game we'll be playing is "Whose Line." Teresa, Larry here are your lines, you throw these in whenever you feel like it. Larry you are Luke Skywalker and you just fond out that Leia, Teresa, is your sister. Whenever you're ready."  
  
"Hello, Leia."  
  
"Luke, I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"I know, I've wanted to speak with you too."  
  
"I. I have a confession to make. I'm your sister."  
  
"What? So you mean your father is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I just can't believe this."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"All I can say is," Larry pulled out a line. "We all live in a yellow submarine!"  
  
"I thought you lived in a forest or something."  
  
"All Jedi's live in yellow submarines. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Of course not. I remember a saying our mother used to tell us. It was very heart warming."  
  
"Tell me now, so I can know what she was like."  
  
"She said," Teresa pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "The ducks fly at midnight you know what to do." Teresa started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Larry put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It was. it was. it was the ducks that killed her. They had been planning it all along. And she wanted our father to take us away so we wouldn't witness her death." She cried.  
  
"Our Jedi Handbook for Dummies has a saying in it that would fit in this situation." Larry put his hands by his sides.  
  
"My dear brother, please tell it to me. I need some encouragement in this time of great turmoil." Teresa grasped Larry's hands.  
  
"The Handbooks says," Larry looked at his piece of paper. "Does this dress make me look fat?"  
  
"No it doesn't Luke. It's quite slimming on you if you ask me." Teresa took a step back to admire Larry's "dress".  
  
"Do you think the blue one would look better?"  
  
"Oh Luke," Teresa ran into his arms. "I've got one thing to say to you my dear brother."  
  
"Tell me my beloved sister!"  
  
Teresa looked at the paper and said seriously, "Let's go get some jello." They walked off hand in hand.  
  
The rest of the class was just as hilarious. Ethan wouldn't be as funny as he was if Teresa didn't make him look so amusing.  
  
As Teresa, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were walking out of class Mr. Diggs stopped Teresa.  
  
"You are going to try out for the Improv team right, Taylor?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to check my hectic schedule. But if I can I'll try and let you know tomorrow." She waved to him as they walked out.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were so witty?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I know. You were totally killing the class you were so funny." Lizzie reminded her.  
  
"And I got it all on tape." Gordo patted his camera as he stuffed it into his locker.  
  
"I've never thought myself as a quick thinker. I always thought I said weird things too."  
  
"Well, those weird things are funny. Have you been in drama before? Because you seemed so calm and controlled in front of the class." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I've been taking a class for a couple of years. I don't like to do big parts though. Too much to memorize." Teresa grabbed her lunch out of her locker.  
  
"You'll sit with us at lunch today right?" Miranda asked. The others looked at Teresa with puppy eyes.  
  
Teresa sighed, "I guess I have no choice!"  
  
The others laughed as they walked to the cafeteria. ************************************************************************ A/N: Please send me any ideas you want to see in future stories. And tell me what you think of my writing, if it's realistic or not. I'm planning on making Teresa a main character, so just hang on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! 


	3. Lunch Time

A/N: Okay, I've been real busy lately. I've had tons of homework, and the starting of this chapter has been sitting in my English notebook with Mr. Chompers on the cover. Don't ask. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys/gals. **************************************************************************** **  
  
"I thought food was supposed to get better in high school." Gordo remarked as he set his tray of greasy pizza and fries on the table.  
  
"That's the reason I've been packing my lunch since the sixth grade." Teresa said, pointing at the fries, and popping one into her mouth. "But man, they sure are good."  
  
"Uh oh," Miranda said, looking over Teresa's shoulder. "It's Kate and her gang."  
  
"Just ignore them. Maybe they'll pass us by." Lizzie suggested, but they kept heading towards them.  
  
"Are you Teresa Taylor? Ethan Craft told me how funny you were, but I wanted to meet you personally." Kate said, looking Teresa over. "I don't understand why you are going to sit with these losers. Why don't you sit with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" Teresa said smiling.  
  
"We're going to."  
  
"If," Teresa interrupted. "I were in a mental institution. Don't go away mad Kate, just go away."  
  
Kate, stunned that she had been so humiliated, stormed off.  
  
"Whoa, you really blew her down." Miranda said, looking at Kate as she left.  
  
"She looks like one of those annoying, snotty, girls." Teresa said, pulling out her chicken salad samwich.  
  
"If only you knew." Lizzie said, making them all laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Send me any ideas or suggestions you have! Thanx! 


	4. Gym Blues

A/N: It's the weekend so I'm writing more for your reading pleasure. I know, I know, I really need to look over my work. I'm going to update it now! There, happy?! If there are any other errors you see, PLEASE e-mail me. Thanx! **************************************************************************** ********** "I don't see why we have to wear guys shorts!" Lizzie complained as she, Miranda, and Teresa walked out of the locker room.  
  
"At least they make us look skinner. And you can roll them up as many times as you want and the teachers don't even care." Teresa said, rolling her shorts up a bit higher.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizze, so long, no see. How are you today?' Ethan walked up to them smiling. Gordo trailed behind.  
  
"Hi Ethan," Lizzie said, smiling sweetly. "Are you going with anyone to Homecoming?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I've got this great girl in mind. She's so sweet and funny." Ethan grinned, thinking about his "perfect girl".  
  
"Are you going to ask her today?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Of course. Maybe this period, if not then I will after school. Gotta go, catch you gals later." Ethan winked as he walked to his place in line.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both sighed, hoping it would be one of them. Teresa just shook her head laughing.  
  
"We better get seated before Ms. Wexler gets mad at us." Gordo said, pulling Teresa into her spot.  
  
"Geez, you're so abusive Gordo." T said smiling.  
  
They quickly did their exercises and started their laps around the gym. Lizzie smiled as Ethan ran past her and started talking to Teresa. They were deep in conversation as they started playing basketball. At the end of the game he gave her a hug and ran to the guys lockeroom. **************************************************************************** ********** "Hey T, wait up!" Gordo caught up with Teresa as she left the locker room. "What were you talking to Ethan about?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just about what sports he plays, me going to homecoming with me, his love for animals."  
  
"What? He asked you to homecoming?!" Gordo said as he sat down with her on the bus.  
  
"Yeah? Why's that such a big deal?"  
  
"Well, maybe because your friends like him?"  
  
"Oh man, I totally forgot about Lizzie and Miranda," she grabbed his hands as the bus pulled up to her stop. "You won't tell them, will you?"  
  
Gordo sighed, "Of course not."  
  
"You're a real pal. Thanks." She touched his shoulder as she grabbed her book bag and got off the bus. **************************************************************************** ********** A/N: Dun dun dun! What will Gordo do? Stay tuned! 


	5. The Assembly

A/N: I haven't worked on this since like. forever. I'm sorry. *:o( I will also put the point of views on the top if it's not in third person. Anyways, here's more of the continuing adventures of Action League N. I mean, Lizzie and her friends. *:OD **************************************************************************** ** "Another school assembly. How mind-numbing can they get?" Teresa sighed as Lizzie and the gang filled into the third row center.  
  
"Ugh! We have to sit in front of you dweebs! This is terrible! Come on Clare, let's move forward one row." Kate snarled as they got up and moved. Unfortunately Larry and his new friend, Migel, sat down in their places.  
  
The assembly started out like any monotonous assembly, with a stuffy principal trying to convince the student body what a great year this was going to be. But today, she decided to spice it up by adding a special speaker.  
  
"Now I'm pleased to introduce, Dan, a zoo keeper from our local zoo, who has brought some of his interesting animals with him."  
  
"Hello kids! Today I've brought so many lovely animals for you to see." Dan said, his voice too perky at this time in the morning. He continued to talk as if the students were babys.  
  
"And this here is Moe, our Monkey from Madagascar. Let's all say hi to Moe." As he was talking "Moe" started playing with his chain, twisting and turning it this way and that. As Dan paused everyone in the auditorium that day heard a little click sound. Everyone watched as a sly smile appeared on "Moe's" countenance. He ran, screaming across the stage, knocking over the cages of the other animals. As they crashed to the stage, the animals flew and crawled out, heading towards the audience.  
  
Lizzie and her friends laughed as the monkey jumped into Kate's arms, Clare's new friend was an ancanda, and Larry and Miguel were now bird bathroom targets.  
  
"Let's get out of here before we end up looking like them." Teresa laughed, covering her head with her books.  
  
"Good idea." Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda picked up their things and ran out the door with Teresa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A/N: I came up with the idea itself a long time ago, but I was at a road block so I decided to adapt it to Lizzie. I have more. Sorry this is such a shorty chap! 


	6. Addiction

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I've been busy with school and all my activites, so I haven't had much time to update! I will make the next chapter a holiday oriented chapter for you guys! Be patient! Enjoy! **************************************************************************** ************************ "I can't believe Mr. Morre gave us a history project on Ancient Greece! Doesn't he know that some of us have social lives!" Lizzie cried, looking over the assignment sheet in her hand.  
  
"It could be worse. I mean. he could be making us do 5 page essays on Alexander the Great and Zeus. I could really get creative with this poster thrown in." Teresa smiled evilly.  
  
"Why don't we check out the library today? We should go after school before everyone else gets there and takes all the good books." Gordo suggested.  
  
"Great idea, Gordo. Why don't we meet in the nonfiction section downstairs?" Teresa said.  
  
"Okay! See you guys there!" Miranda called as she headed towards her class.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Lizzie and Miranda waited at the top steps of the library as Gordo dragged his bookbag behind.  
  
"Come on! T's probably been waiting for us for half an hour!" Lizzie whined as Gordo trudged up the last step.  
  
"I think she won't mind waiting another 2 minutes." Gordo said as he pushed open the door to let his bookbag thorough.  
  
The trio looked around the library, but couldn't find Teresa.  
  
"Where the heck is she?" Miranda said, scratching her head.  
  
"I'm over here you guys! I'm just looking up information up for my. uh. project." Teresa called to them as she sat at a computer.  
  
"I don't think." Gordo leaned over her shoulder and read the screen. "FanFiction.net is a place were you should be looking up information on Athena."  
  
"But I need to keep morale up! Otherwise, my paper won't be any good! And anyway, this stuff is so hilarious. Just check this Lord of the Rings one out!"  
  
"The Lord of the Spatula? Ha, this is actually funny." Miranda laughed as she started reading it.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, "I do have some taste you guys! Give me a break."  
  
"(They hear a rustling in the bushes outside the window) Gandalf: Get down! (Frodo begins to break dance) Gandalf: No I mean take cover! Frodo: Oh! (ducks beneath the writing desk)" Gordo laughed. "This Eladriewen sure is funny. His Monty Python's Quest for the Ruling Ring is so hilarious."  
  
"I knew you guys would get hooked. You can also review it."  
  
"How do you do that?" Lizzie asked, her wild eyes scanning another story.  
  
"I'll tell you guys some other time. I've gotta get started on my project." Teresa logged off and went to search.  
  
About an hour later Teresa came back, to see her friends still on the site.  
  
She grabbed the back of their shirts and yanked them from their seats. "All right, I think you've had enough of this." She slapped a patch on each of their arms.  
  
"What's this?" Gordo picked at the patch, his eyes bloodshot.  
  
"It's a FanFiction Patch. It reverses the affects of your addiction. You'll be able to take it off tomorrow morning."  
  
Her friends gave her strange looks, but kept the patches on. They quickly headed towards the stack of books Teresa had found and started working on their projects.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
A/N: Haha! I just had to put something about FanFiction in there! To read Monty Python's Quest for the Ruling Ring go to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1011145, and for The Lord of the Spatula go to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=941786. I love these story's and hope the authors don't mind me mentioning their wonderful works. Hope this made you laugh! The next chapter will have a holiday theme, so I can't wait to get started. Please read and review!!! 


	7. Secret Santa&Cookie Exchange

A/N: Hoo Hoo! Holiday Story is here! Whaha! This could go into a couple of chapters. I will play around with the idea. Whaha! More insanity direct from my humble abode!!! *There are some holiday jokes inspired by stupid people from my school, I don't mean to offend anybody, so don't flame me!!!* **************************************************************************** ** "Guess what time of year it is!?!" Teresa asked her friends.  
  
"Christmas time?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Exactly. Don't you like my nails? I wanted to." Teresa showed off her red and green nails.  
  
A kid, who happened to be ease dropping, walked up to Teresa and smiled. "Hey T! I didn't know you celebrated Kwanza. Happy Kwanza."  
  
"They are supposed to be for Christmas you Pinhead!!!" Teresa yelled at him as he walked away. She quickly turned on her laughing friends. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Happy Passover too man!" Another guy called out to Teresa.  
  
"Kwanza is NOT a JEWSIH holiday you butthead!!!" Gordo tried to tackle that guy, but Teresa and Lizzie held him back.  
  
"Told you it wasn't funny." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay, we get it. What were you gonna say before?" Gordo asked, trying to calm down.  
  
"Oh yes, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have a Secret Santa gift exchange, and a Cookie Exchange."  
  
"That's a cool idea. I'm in!" Miranda smiled.  
  
"Yes, it sounds like a good idea. I'll do it too." Lizzie looked at Gordo, who was still fuming.  
  
"I guess I'll join the bandwagon too!" Gordo said.  
  
"Great! Ethan's also doing it too, and I figured you guys would say yes, so I already put the names in the hat." Teresa pulled out a tophat from her bag.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" Lizzie asked, perplexed.  
  
"I have my ways. Anyway, you guys just pick a name from the hat, and buy a gift up to $20 dollars for them. We'll give them out at my cookie exchange!"  
  
"Sounds neat." Gordo and the other pulled out their names just as the bell rang.  
  
"I'll tell you more about it later! Bye!" Teresa raced off to her class.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A/N: I have a strong feeling of flames. Oh well, they will keep me warm this winter. Hehe. Here's a list of who got who for future references and for my own sanity. The first name is the person, the second is the person they got.  
  
Teresa-Gordo  
  
Gordo-Teresa  
  
Lizzie-Ethan  
  
Miranda-Lizzie  
  
Ethan-Miranda  
  
Whaha! Craziness will ensue!! 


	8. The Perfect Gift

A/N: My goodness! The little elves in my closet are churning out chapter after chapter! Here's some more funniness!

************************************************************************************

Teresa

"I don't know what in the world I'm going to get Gordo! I barely know the boy!" Teresa sighed as she looked at the name after school. She had gone to the mall with her mom to do some other Christmas shopping. 

Teresa browsed all the windows, but couldn't find anything to suit him. She figured he had so many books already, he wouldn't need another one. A Chemistry set was too boring. Too stereotypical for a guy like Gordo. She needed to get him something that would truly touch his heart. Her eyes gazed for a minute, then settled on a store window. She smiled sinfully as she went in to buy Gordo his perfect gift.

************************************************************************************

Gordo

"Ugh!!!" Gordo slammed his fist down. His computer was slowly loading a page on Ancient Greece. Even his shopping sites had been better. He still hadn't figured out what to get T yet. Maybe a new book? Nah, he'd probably get her one she already had. A necklace would be too expensive. He clicked on another website to see if there was any ideas. He slowly smiled. He knew the perfect gift to get her now. He grabbed his dad's credit card and started ordering.

************************************************************************************

Lizzie

Lizzie squealed when she saw who she had gotten. It would be so easy to buy him a present. But the more she reflected on it, the harder her possibilities had become. She couldn't get him any sports things, because he didn't play sports. He didn't read, so a book on music would be totally out of the question. She flipped through the catalogs, staring off into space. Her eyes popped open when she saw the perfect thing she could get for Ethan. She grabbed her mom's credit card, and the phone, and started ordering.

************************************************************************************

Miranda

"This will be so easy!" Miranda murmured to herself, as she walked through the mall. But as she looked through the windows, she realized this would be harder then she had thought it would be. Lizzie already had everything she could ever want! The perfect clothes, perfect cds, everything! It was driving Miranda nuts. Just as Miranda was about to pull her hair out, she saw the perfect gift for Lizzie. She quickly ran in to buy it, before someone else did.

************************************************************************************

Ethan

"Oh man, what will I get her!" Ethan thought aloud. He didn't really know Miranda that well. If it was Lizzie, he could find the perfect gift, but Miranda. He sighed. Maybe if he got something that Lizzie would like, Miranda would like it too. He had asked his mom for help, but she wasn't quite up to date on cool, hip things. That's when he saw the perfect gift for Miranda. He went in to buy it.

************************************************************************************

A/N: This interesting so far, no? Whaha! Next Chapter will be when after they bought the gifts, certain people run into each other… *wink wink* Stay Tuned!


	9. Gift Exchange

A/N: Since it is so close to X-mas I have decided to wrap up this story. Maybe in summer I may add another chapter in between, but for right now, this is how it will go.

************************************************************************************

Teresa paced nervously, a big box behind her back. What if Gordo hated her present?! What would she do then? She looked at the box again and sighed. She could always keep it if he abhorred it. Around the corner, the same thoughts were running through Gordo's mind. He hoped he had gotten Teresa the right thing. He slowly came from his hiding place.

"Uh," he stammered nervously. "I'm your, uh… Secret Santa," he stuffed the gift into her hands. "I hope you like it."

"Wow," she breathed. "Oh, I'm your Secret Santa too," she chuckled under her breath as she handed him his gift, trying to balance everything. "Go on," she pestered. "Open it up."

Gordo shrugged and started undoing the paper. He noticed that Teresa was like him, she just couldn't stand to see the beautiful wrapping paper ripped to shreds. When Gordo finally got the gift open a tear came to his eye.

"This… is wonderful," he tried to keep his composure. " 'Sunrise: 1872' by Claude Monet always reminds me of a fishing trip I took with my dad when I was little. Thank you."

He looked up and saw that Teresa was on the verge of crying too. "This is the sweatshirt I've been looking at for months," she held it up to her, it was a perfect match, not too small, yet big enough to be comfortable. "I love the University of Virginia. My brother went there too. Thank you so much Gordo."

She leaned over and hugged him, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran to the bathroom, in tears of joy.

************************************************************************************

Lizzie ran over to Ethan as he passed her locker.

"Ethan, I'm your Secret Santa! Check out your gift!" Lizzie stuffed the gift in his hands, waiting for one in return.

"Um, thanks Lizzie. Here's yours Miranda." Ethan handed the box over.

"And here's yours Lizzie! Merry Christmas."

They all opened their gifts to quite a delightful sight.

"I've needed a new make-up kit forever! Thank you so much Miranda." Lizzie gave her friend a squeeze.

"Ethan, I've been admiring this shirt at American Eagle! How'd you know!" Miranda smiled and held the shirt up.

"And Lizzie, this sweater is going to look great with my khakis. Thank you so much" He gave Lizzie a peck on the forehead and headed off to class. Lizzie and Miranda celebrated at the wonderful presents they had received.

************************************************************************************

A/N: Ohkay, I might happen to make another chapter in my busy holiday schedule to continue this a bit more... Whahaha! And I am going to insert a prom chapter very soon! Sorry I'm writing out of order, but I needed to put this holiday story in first!!! Whahaha! Happy Kwanza! And Happy Everything!!! Whahaha!


	10. Boys Night Out

A/N: Whoa…. I haven't worked on this FanFic in like… forever. Well… Now I am back and I would like to say Hi to everyone that has read the previous chapters and say this… Remember back in… oh let's guess December when I last updated? I actually had a plot in my head. Now being April I've decided to change. Let us throw that thing that we will call a "plot" right out the window. 

Now I must introduce to you a word that I absolutely adore… randomness. That is what this story will be about. I would rather think of this work of fiction as more character development and a character sketch rather than an actual work of reading. Tell me if you like this change… or want me to go back to the monotonous plot. Up to you all!

************************************************************************

Boys Night Out

 "Lizzie, would you hurry up and get ready? The babysitter will be here in any minute and Gordo and Miranda are waiting on you!" Lizzie's mom yelled up the stairs. She turned to the two friends, "I'm sorry about this, I told Lizzie we were leaving at 7:30, but she didn't listen to me!"

All of a sudden, two small projectiles ran screaming through the entryway.

"Wait a second young man, what is Lanny still doing here?"

"Well, I figured, since his parents are going out this evening as well and instead of both parents wasting money on separate babysitters, just let him stay with me and you can both split the cost." Matt explained, showing off a toothy smile while Lanny nodded emphatically.

"Jo, has the babysitter arrived yet?" Lizzie's father asked as he rumbled down the stairs.

"She should be here soon," she helped her husband fix his crooked tie.

"Hey you guys," Lizzie called from the top of the stairs, "I have been waiting for a night out on the town, without the little geekazoid," she flicked her brother's shoulder, "for the longest time." 

When the doorbell rang, Lizzie's mother raced to the door to let the babysitter in, and make a quick getaway.

"Teresa, thank you so much for accepting this last minute call."

"It's no problem, Mrs. McGuire." Teresa threw her bookbag, loaded with all sorts of odds and ends, by the stairs.

"Wait a second, you cancelled coming with us to baby-sit my little brother?" Lizzie asked, awestruck.

"Yes. Matt, Lanny, and I decided we needed a 'Guys Night Out', or in this case a 'Guys Night In.'" Teresa smiled and tapped the two boys on their noses.

"But, you're not a guy…" Gordo said.

"My dear Gordo, 'Guys Night Out' doesn't have a gender based glass ceiling as most workforces of the twentieth century have. And why should we put a barrier on a 'Guys Night Out' and limit femininity."

"But, it's called 'Guys Night Out' for a reason. So guys can get away from… gals." Gordo said, trying to process this difficult information Teresa had presented.

"Who cares what it's called as long as it gets us away from Ma… I mean, the kids. It gives us all a break. Teresa I want you to have a good time, here's the number for the local hospital, animal shelter, poison control, Pizza King, National Guard, our cell phone numbers, and of course the restaurant we'll be eating. And Matt, I want you to be a good boy and listen to what Teresa has to say." Mrs. McGuire gently gave her son a peck on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't we listen to T? She's the coolest teen we know… besides Gordo of course." Matt said, as he put an arm around Teresa's shoulders and squeezed her closer.

"This is just totally strange." Miranda commented as she pulled on her coat.

"Here's the number of where we'll be in case you can't handle this little canker blossom." Lizzie smiled, handing Teresa a piece of paper.

"Thanks Lizzie, but I don't think I'll really need it. Matt's pretty easy to handle, if you know what he likes." She gently ushered the three out the door, "Just relax and have a good time. I promise that the house will still be standing by the time you get back."

Teresa gently shut the door behind them and turned around to face the two mischievous boys.

"Now it's time to get the real fun started."

----------

Teresa grabbed her bookbag from its resting place by the stairs and threw it on the island in the kitchen. She opened it up a reveal plenty of games, movies, cds, books, and toys.

"Why don't I order a pizza, while you guys pick out some movies and a couple of games we can play." Teresa suggested as she tossed a cd into the player and grabbed the phone.

"Can you teach us how to dance the salsa so we can impress the ladies?" Matt said, grabbing Larry and pulling him into a turn.

Teresa laughed, "I'll try to teach you everything I remember." She smiled as she watched the boys danced and ordered the pizza.

"Whada' want on this thang'?" Teresa asked, slightly peeved that although she was in the middle of the United States, she still couldn't get rid of her southern twang.

"Plenty of Peppers, some mushrooms, a bit of pineapple, anchovies…" Matt looked at Lanny as he swung him into a dip. "Lanny's right, just have them put everything on it."

"Alrigh'," Teresa called, telling the pizza boy their order. "But if your parents call me tonight complaining about your gastronomical problems, I'm gonna tell 'em you were the one's that ordered the toppin's!"

As soon as she hung up the phone, she rushed over to the boys.

"You boys act as though you've got two left feet! You certainly aren't goin' to impress the ladies with those moves." She grabbed them by the hands and started teaching.

"Geez, I wonder if Mom and Lizzie are having this much fun." Matt laughed as Teresa launched him into a spin.

----------

"Urgh! This has been the most boring night of my entire life!" Lizzie yelled as she noisily drank her soda.

"Usually the Digital Bean is pretty busy. But it looks like everyone went out of town tonight for a good time." Gordo observed, looking around the almost empty café.

"I'm sure they're having a better time then we are." Miranda slumped into her chair, sulking.

Lizzie nodded and said, "Well, think about poor T. She has to put up with my snot sucking brother all night. By the time we get home, she'll be begging for mercy from that little devil."

----------

"And one, two, three," Teresa counted as she and Matt danced with Larry observing from the sidelines. The two looked up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Teresa opened the door to the surprised face of Ethan Craft.

"Ethan, what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be out at the Digital Bean or at some party somewhere?"

"Well, my brother," Ethan motioned towards the car. "Broke his arm and offered me half of his wage if I helped him with his deliveries." The boy coyly smiled as Teresa grabbed the money Mr. McGuire had left for her on the counter.

"This looks like a good pizza." Teresa said, lifting the lid and smelling the contents.

"This type is always my favorite." Ethan pocketed the money and rocked back and forth on his heels, not sure of what to say in this awkward moment of silence.

"Well, if you're done with all of your deliveries you can share a slice with Matt and Lanny…" Teresa started to suggest. Before she finished her sentence, Ethan emphatically nodded and made a motion at his brother, signaling that he was staying (whether the deliveries where done or not).

Teresa called the McGuires to check if it was okay with them that Ethan was over and to report on the night so far. As soon as she was finished she joined the boys on the couch.

"Star Wars, isn't that a little old school for you boys?" Teresa asked, looking at the cover.

"No way! And with the new stuff coming out, we want to be prepared." Matt calmly explained before locking onto the scrolling words.

"And besides," Ethan said, taking a bite out of his pizza. "Leia is pretty hot with those braid bun… things." He paused for dramatic effect, "You look good in braids."

Matt and Lanny, astounded by Ethan's bold and forward moves, glanced at Teresa to see her reaction.

She just laughed. "Oh Ethan, don't you know that every southern belle looks mighty fine in pigtails?" she said, drawling in her southern accent.

Ethan just smiled and turned his attention back to the movie, glad his head hadn't been knocked off for that sly comment.

----------

Lizzie waited anxiously as her dad fumbled with the key in the door.

"Come on Dad, Teresa might be half dead with every second that you keep turning the key the wrong way."

"Now Lizzie, I know Matt can be a problem sometimes but he can be an angel." Mrs. McGuire opened the door and went inside, hanging up her coat.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were shocked to see Teresa, still in one piece, and Ethan cleaning up the movies and pizza box.

"Hi y'all, Ethan and I are just finishing cleanin' up." She dumped the empty pizza box into the garbage. "Matt and Lanny were absolute angels and went to bed right when I asked them." Teresa grabbed her bag and chuckled, "This has been one of the easiest jobs I've ever taken on. And I'd like to thank you for letting me have Ethan stay. He really helped pass the time one the boys were in bed." Teresa smiled as Mr. McGuire handed her some money.

"I'll walk you home." Ethan smiled, fidgeting as she turned toward him.

"So will we." Miranda piped up, trying to tell Lizzie with her eyes that she would make sure Ethan and Teresa didn't try to start a snog fest. 

Miranda, Teresa, Ethan, and Gordo trouped out the door and into the night. Much to Miranda's dislike, they dropped her off first. Then they headed towards Ethan's.

"I had a pleasant time tonight." Ethan smiled shyly.

"Thank you for staying with me. I hope your brother's arm gets better." They stood in uncomfortable silence, then Teresa turned to go.

"Wait," Ethan stammered, causing Teresa to turn around. "Have a good night." He quickly pecked her on the cheek before closing the door quickly.

----------

Gordo stared at Teresa as they walked down the path in silence, wondering what to say about the "incident" with Ethan. He really hadn't talked about romance with Teresa ever since the homecoming and Christmas exchange.

As soon as they had reached the end of the block and turned, Teresa burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gordo asked, laughing at her hysteria.

"That boy is such a sweetie." Teresa said in tears. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready for the type of "relationship" he wants me to get involved in."

The two quietly walked up to Teresa's door.

"Gordo," she turned to face him. "What's your real first name?"

"David."

"David," she repeated, sighing. "That's really nice."

She smiled, "Thank you for walking me home." She slowly kissed him on the cheek.

Gordo stood there, stunned at this reaction. He stammered, trying to think of something to fill the silence.

"Did you know your nickname, Gordo, means fat in Spanish?" Teresa giggled. "Though you might wanna know." She slowly closed the door.

Gordo laughed. Of all the people he knew, he'd never expect Teresa Taylor to turn a soppy awkward romantic moment, into one that seemed… not so uncomfortable.

************************************************************************

A/N: Ta da! I hope it wasn't too romantic for y'all! It seems that the first couple of stories on FF in the LM category are "Romance". I think that the gang, in my story at least, is still too young for a heavy Danielle Steele romance. I'm just setting up some possibilities in future stories. ;o) 

Now my little spiel I put at the end of every chapter…

Please review before I kill you with

A) Titanium Spork

B) Electric Drill

C) Screwdriver

(Don't worry, you won't actually be killed… I just like to intimidate y'all.)

So send me those bubbling reviews!


	11. Will Ya' Sign my Yearbook?

A/N: Hello all my enthralled fans. I'd like to inform you that this is my last chapter and Teresa, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and all those other loveable characters will be moving up to tenth grade! Yay! Finally! I'm just getting a little bored with them being freshmen. A reason why I'm so bored with it because I, too, am moving up, and will no longer be at the bottom of the food chain. I'm boring you… so I'll stop blabbing and get on with the story.

*****

"Can you believe it's almost the end of the school year?" Teresa grabbed her books from her locker.

"It seems like only yesterday you came into English asking whether it was worse to have no windows or painted on windows." Gordo slammed his locker and leaned against it, smiling at Teresa.

She laughed, "My gosh! Don't remind me! We've changed so much this year, it's unbelievable." The two headed for class. "Lizzie seems a whole lot more, confident then she was at the beginning of the year. And Miranda seems more sure of herself. And of course you have become more debonair then ever."

"Oh puhlease, I never was and never will be as suave as you portray me to be. But look at you! You've made new friends, and next year you're going to be an editor on the school newspaper." Teresa blushed, proud of the accomplishment, but she was one who wasn't used to the praise. "You might even get a lead in the school play, Mr. Digg loves you so much. Don't be shy to brag a little about your good deeds." He patted her on the shoulder and took his seat in class. They were in history and, being the last week of school, were watching some "educational" movies. Today they were watching the tail-end of Robin Hood, Men in Tights. Extremely enlightening no?

"Hey Lizzie," Teresa pulled something out of her bag, "Would sign my yearbook?"

"Sure," Lizzie grabbed a pen from Miranda's desk.

"Hey Liz, when you're done, pass it over here!" Gordo whispered to his friend before being quieted down by the teacher.

"You'll sign it after I get my hands on it." Miranda said, poking Gordo in the ribs.

Teresa laughed, "I didn't know I was so popular!"

*****

Finally the sixth period bell rung, allowing Teresa to get some time to herself and read what everyone had written in her yearbook.

Lizzie: Hey Girlie! You are one FUNNY chick. And I don't mean it in a bad way. You were always there to brighten my day when I was feeling blue. And you always knew how to turn an awkward situation into one that is fun. It's been great getting to know you this year. I hope we continue to be friends as time goes on. Lizzie 555-6948

Miranda: Hola Chica! ¡Tu eres una muchacha muy comica! We've had so much fun together this year! You just keep the jokes a comin'! Do you ever stop laughing? Remember when we came up with reasons why the chicken crossed the road? That was great! Keep in touch over the summer! Miranda 555-9812

Ethan: Hey sexy thang! You're one pretty sweet gal! I'm glad I met you this year. I can still remember the time you babysat Lizzie's little bro and I helped you. Stay cool in this hot hot heat! Love, Ethan 555-8428

Kate: To tell you the truth, I was pretty jealous of you when you first got here. You had so much style and class. You were so nice, and everybody liked you. You were so popular. But you are pretty cool, and I've learned not to be so envious. See ya' next year! Kate

Larry: Hey, my LOTR buddy! I'm glad you came to Hillridge to help explain to these simpletons what a 5 speed pod-racer was. You're a pretty and nice girl. May the Force be with You! Larry

Gordo: Ugh! I hate signing yearbooks. I usually can't think of what to say! But with you, it's different. You are the most amiable person I have ever met. You always have a smile on your face, and a kind word just bursting out of your mouth. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm down. You have so many talents that I'm sure we'll discover over the next four years. I don't know how you can put up with Lizzie and Miranda's constant "girl talk" though I'm sure you get tired of my constant "boy gripes". Whenever you're with me, you don't go on about how Ethan is the hottest boy in school or how you can't wait to go to the latest bra sale. We always have something to talk about. I don't think I could have survived this year (or Lizzie and Miranda in general) if it hadn't been for you. Have a wonderful summer! Gordo 555-8694

Teresa smiled. Everyone had written something so personal and so sweet. Teresa sighed, next year was gonna be great in LIMBO LAND.

A/N: Yay! It's all over! Whohoo! Find out what the gang did over the summer in ISLAND FEVER. And stay tuned for Lizzie and the gang's adventures as Sophomores in… LIMBO LAND.


End file.
